Seven Potter and The Goblet of Fire
by hop the road
Summary: "She felt so normal with him, causing her to not think about the Dark Lord whom tries to kill her at every turn." Canon, following FemHarry through her years at Hogwarts. UPDATE COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.**

**A/N Takes place after GoF, but it's mostly flashbacks to GoF. This is my first romance fic, I'll try not to make it suck 'cause I like this plot. Just so's you know, Cedric is 17 but is in his sixth year. Why? Because his birthday is October 18th ('cause I can do that, JK never said anything about when his birthday was.), so he was nearly 12 when he got his Hogwarts latter. Just like Hermione Granger. Oh, and Seven is Girl!Harry. Hope you like! Now on with the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'Thoughts in flashback'

_Flashback_

_**Writing**_

**--**

Seven Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, the girl that could do no wrong, the perfect savior for the wizarding world, the one with the supposed "Saving people thing" and the girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory was going over the past year's events in her head.

_Seven was walking down the corridor, books held tightly to her chest trying to ignore the **Potter stinks** that was flashing at her everywhere she looked._

_Seven liked to think herself a tough girl, as did everybody else, but if she saw one more **Potter stinks** she didn't know what she'd do._

_Then, it happened…_

_Being preoccupied by looking straight ahead, Seven didn't see the foot come out of nowhere. _

_She fell, hard, her books coming to a stop ten feet in front of her._

_Seven got up and walked over to her books, trying to ignore the laughing, along with the buttons._

_She couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear fell down her cheek, then another, and another._

_Seven knelt down by her books and started to collect them into her arms. Just as she was about to grab her notebook, someone handed it to her._

_She looked up to see the concerned face of Cedric Diggory looking back at her tear-stained one._

"_You okay?" He asked quietly as Seven gave him a shaky smile._

"_I-I've been better." Seven's voice was just as shaky as her smile._

_Cedric, getting tired of all the laughing and pointing, yelled,_

"_Bugger off, the lot of you." Everyone just stared at him before leaving the corridor and going to class. Speaking of which, Seven was going to be late for Potions._

_She sighed._

"_I'm late for Potions." She stated, looking down at her notebook, running her fingers over the cover._

"_Well, this is my free period; you could skive off it and hang out with me?" Cedric offered._

"_I'm sure you have someone better to spend your free time with than me." Seven said as she picked up her last book and stood up._

_Cedric stood too._

"_No, I don't." He stated. Seeing that Seven was about to protest, Cedric said._

"_Plus, I doubt you'd want to see Snape when you're ten minutes late for his class. I did once. It wasn't pretty." Seven gave him a small smile for his efforts._

"_Okay." She told him, making him smile in return._

_They started walking down the corridor, when they took another few steps; Seven dropped her notebook._

_Cedric picked it up and took Seven's other books from her._

"_You don't have t-" Cedric cut Seven off._

"_I know; I want to." Cedric said, giving her yet another smile._

_After a few minutes of silence, Seven asked,_

"_Why are you so nice to me, my best friends don't even believe that I didn't enter, and yet you, a competing champion, are helping me? Why?" _

_Cedric shrugged._

"_No one deserves to be treated like you are. The other Hufflepuff's think that you 'stole my thunder', that you wanted more attention then you already had. But I don't. I know you hate the attention you get and that you'd never enter a tournament when you aren't at the age requirement or knowledge level of your competitors. And…, I think you're a good person." Cedric blushed a little at the last bit._

"_Aww, stop it, you're making me blush." Seven teased._

"_How about we go to the lake?" Cedric suggested, successfully changing the subject._

"_Yeah, okay." Seven hooked her arm around Cedric's as they walked out of the entrance hall and out onto the grounds _

"_It's nice today." Cedric pointed out when they reached the lake's shore._

"_Yeah, a great day for Quidditch" Seven agreed._

"_You really miss it, huh?" Cedric asked as he set Seven's and his stuff on the ground underneath the tree._

"_Don't you?" Seven answered._

"_Yeah," _

_After a few moments of looking out at the lake, Seven turned to Cedric and asked,_

"_Cedric?"_

"_Yeah?" Cedric said now looking at her._

"_Why'd you enter the tournament?" _

_Cedric sighed._

"_My dad, mostly, I wanna make him proud, you know?" He started._

_Seven nodded in understanding._

"_Then there are my House mates. They expected me to enter, to bring Hufflepuff some glory. Peer pressure, I guess you could call it. I never thought I'd be picked though" _

"_I knew you would." Seven told him. "Who would be better for Hogwarts Champion?"_

"_You, maybe?" Seven smiled at Cedric. _

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Diggory." Seven told him while waving her finger at him._

"_Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." _

"_I can, and I will." Seven said with a laugh in her voice._

"_How do you do it?" Cedric asked her._

"_Do what?"_

"_You're just, I don't know, happy I guess." Cedric answered lamely. _

_Seven sobered up immediately._

"_Years of practice." _

_Cedric didn't say anymore on the subject._

_Just then, a gust of wind came and ruffled up their clothes._

"_That was sudden." Seven said as she straightened her skirt out._

_Cedric saw a glimpse of something purple on Seven's side as she lifted her shirt up a little, trying to get the wrinkles out of it._

"_What was that?" He asked, looking pointedly at her side._

"_What was what?" She asked with wide eyes._

"_Seven" Cedric said warningly._

"_Cedric" Seven said in the same tone as him._

"_What was it Seven?" Cedric asked, deadpanned._

_Seven, knowing Cedric wouldn't let it drop, lifted her shirt up to show a large purple bruise on her left side._

"_Oh God, Seven what happened?" Cedric asked as he looked at the bruise closely._

_Seven gulped._

"_Ron Weasley wasn't exactly happy that I had somehow 'figured out' how to enter the tournament and didn't tell him." She whispered._

"_Ron Weasley did this?" Cedric asked as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Seven nodded._

"_What are you doing?" Seven asked as Cedric picked up his bag, put Seven's books in it and walked up to the castle, with Seven walking after him._

"_I'm gonna give a certain red-head a piece of my mind." He answered._

"_What? Cedric, no, don't. It was an accident." Seven pleaded _

_Cedric stopped walking and turned to her._

"_Was it really an accident?"_

_Seven stayed silent._

"_Damn it Seven!" Cedric yelled before jogging in the direction of the Potions classroom, Seven running after him. _

_Cedric slowed his pace down to a walk when he saw Ronald Weasley talking to some other Gryffindor boys in the corridor._

_Ron's friends saw Cedric Diggory walking their way with Seven Potter (a rather good looking girl in their opinion) trying to grab his arm, looking like she was trying to talk him out of something, only to be ignored. _

_When they saw Cedric's eyes staring, unblinkingly at Ron, they, being the smart guys that they were, started backing away from Ron, who had his back turned to Cedric and Seven, not knowing why his friends wore scared looks._

"_What's up guys?" Ron asked his friends. And, as one, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas nodded in the direction on the two people walking their way, one of the people looking ready to kill._

_When Cedric and Seven were about six feet away, Seven stopped walking and just watched as Cedric threw down his book bag ("My books are in there, too!" Seven said), walked right up to Ron and punched him in the nose._

"_What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron yelled as he grabbed his stinging nose._

"_You know what this is about, Weasley." Cedric sneered._

_Ron looked at Cedric, to Seven, and back at Cedric._

"_She's lying! I never touched her!" Ron yelled right before he was thrown in to the corridor wall._

"_Don't lie to me, Red!" Cedric yelled at Ron. "I saw the bruise." He finished in a whisper that only he and Ron could hear. _

"_And what, might I ask, is going on here?" _

**--**

**A/N And that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon! Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Your oh so loving author (who still needs to update on her other fics),**

_**Celia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue**

**A/N This whole chapter is a flashback in different point of views. And most likely, they all will be, except the last chapter. So no italic for a while.**

**---**

**Last chapter,**

"**And what, might I ask, is going on here?"**

**Now,**

Everyone turned to see a very pissed off Snape glaring daggers at Ron and Cedric, who, in turn, glanced over at Seven, who was staring at the scene wide-eyed.

Snape followed their gaze and sneered at Seven.

"Well, Miss Potter, you don't seem very ill to me." Snape snapped at her.

"Well, you see sir-" Seven started.

"Silence" Snape sneered. "If I wanted excuses, I would have asked for them. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Cedric glanced over at Seven one more time before saying,

"Well, professor-" Was all he got out before Seven interrupted him.

"It was my fault, professor." She said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Said the ever sarcastic Severus Snape. "And how, exactly, is this…incident… your fault, Miss Potter?"

"Well, um, Cedric and I were talking and he misunderstood something I said about Ronald here, and what he thought I said looks like it wasn't good." God she hoped he bought it.

"And what were you doing talking to Mr. Diggory when you were supposed to be in my class?" Hook, line and sinker.

"I was running late, so I figured that you wouldn't want me in the class at all if I didn't think it prudent to show up on time…And I happened to run into Cedric." So what if it was only half true?

"Detention, Miss Potter, and twenty five points from Gryffindor. And fifteen points from Hufflepuff and detention** (1)**, Mr. Diggory, for physically attacking another student under no grounds whatsoever. Weasley! Hospital wing, now." And with that Snape billowed out of the sight of the five teenagers.

"Well, you heard him; I need to go to the hospital wing." Ron said to Cedric, who hadn't let go of the front of the red-head's robes since he had thrown Ron against the wall,

Cedric let go of Ron as if burned.

"This isn't over, Weasley." Cedric told him dangerously before walking back over to Seven, who was holding his bag, which he promptly took from her and slung it over his shoulders.

"Come with me, I have something that will help with that bruise." Cedric told Seven.

"Thanks," She said. "Bye Dean, Seamus…Ronald."

"Bye Seven." Seamus said to her.

"See you later, Sev." Dean called out to Seven as she and Cedric walked away.

Once Cedric and Seven were out of sight, Dean and Seamus turned to Ron.

"Why did Cedric Diggory punch you in the face just now?" Dean asked Ron.

"Who knows? He's mental, that one." Ron answered. "Now, I need to get to the hospital wing."

Seamus and Dean looked at each other.

"We'll see you at lunch, Ron. We've got stuff to do." Seamus said before he and Dean walked away from Ron, having a whispered conversation together, while Ron went to the hospital wing.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Seven, who was wearing a form-fitting belly shirt that showed off her pierced navel and had a football in the background that said 'It's not a game…' on the front and 'It's a way of life' on the back and short running shorts, was walking to the Quidditch pitch, football in hand, planning on working on her foot work.

She loved Saturdays, but she had an odd attachment to Wednesdays that made them her favorite.

Seven was juggling the ball with her feet and knees when she heard someone walk up behind her.

Catching her football in her hands, she turned to see Seamus and Dean, each holding a football, watching her.

"Hey guys." Seven greeted. "What're you up to?"

"Hey Seven, I'm just going to see if I can teach Seamus here how to play football." Dean said.

"Oh, I wanna help!" Seven exclaimed, running over to them.

"Cool, I could use all the help I can get." Dean stated.

"Hey!" Seamus said indigently.

"I was just stating the truth." Dean told him.

Seamus stuck his tongue out at Dean.

For the next three hours Dean and Seven taught Seamus the wonderful game of muggle football. He wasn't good.

"C'mon guys, let's get some lunch." Seven said as Seamus got hit in the head with a ball for the eighteenth time.

"I think that's a good idea." Seamus said as Dean nodded.

As they were eating, Fred Weasley walked over to them at the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Seven, making Seamus fall to the floor.

"Hello Seven," Fred said as he piled food onto his plate.

"Hey Fred, where's George?" Seven asked. It was rare to see one Weasley twin with out the other.

"Dunno, haven't seen 'im since breakfast." Fred answered with a shrug. "Hey, did you hear 'bout Ron?"

"What about him?" Seamus asked as he sat back down.

"Well, seems Cedric Diggory punched him yesterday and he wanted payback. Cornered him, Ron did, in the courtyard." Seven groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Who's in the hospital wing?" She asked.

"Both of 'em I think. Cedric for bruised knuckles and a split lip, but I think Ron's gonna have to stay over night. A mild concussion, broken finger and a sprained ankle, I think that's what Pomfrey told me anyway." Fred told Seven, who sighed.

Just then, Cedric walked into the Great Hall, giving a small wave to Seven who smiled in return.

"Hey Seven," Dean said after everyone went back to eating.

"Yeah?" Seven asked as she finished off her slice of watermelon.

"You know how there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Seven nodded. "Well, Iwaswonderingifyou'dgowithme."

"What?" Seven didn't speak gibberish. Now, Pig Latin, that's whole other story.

"I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." Dean repeated slowly.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Seven said while grabbing a few strawberries and squeezing the juice into her orange juice.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Seven gave him a smile before taking a sip of her orange juice and standing up.

"I'll see you guys later, I've gotta get some stuff done." And with that she walked out of the Great Hall for a nice long shower and a change of clothes.

Once Seven was out of sight, Seamus and Fred rounded on Dean.

"I can't believe you just asked out Seven Potter, mate." Seamus stated, wide eyed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"'Cause she's one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts." Fred supplied in a voice that screamed 'Duh'.

"And she said yes. Oh, I pity you, mate." Seamus said before biting into his ham and cheese sandwich.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing's wrong with her." Fred said.

"It's just… I heard a rumor that Diggory likes her." Seamus said.

"Really? I heard Montague liked her. And Davies, and Nott, and Moon, and Finch-Fletchley, and Zabini and even Viktor Krum! And I think George has a thing for her." Fred said to Seamus.

"What?" Dean asked, not believing what his friends were saying. But, he went ignored.

"I thought George fancied Alicia Spinnet?" Seamus half asked.

"I did too." Fred said. "But George is as unpredictable as me."

Just then George sat down next to Dean and started piling food onto his plate, much the same way as his twin.

"And where have you been?" Fred asked his younger brother by six minutes.

"Hmm? Oh, um, nowhere. What have I missed?" George asked.

"Oh not much," Fred answered. "Just the bloke sitting next to you asking out Seven Potter."

George promptly spat out the mouth full of water that he was about to swallow.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at Dean.

"And she said yes." Seamus told George.

"You know, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll see you guys later." And with that, George promptly left the Great Hall.

"I think you're right about George fancying Seven, Fred." Seamus said.

Fred nodded.

**_-The Next Morning- _**

Seven was just finishing her toast when a school owl landed in front of her.

She took the letter from the owl and, after a few sips of Seven's juice (strawberry, watermelon, pineapple and orange juice mixed together by Seven herself), the bird took off.

Seven opened the short letter and read.

_**Miss Potter,**_

_**Your detention is scheduled for today, starting at 9:00am and ending at 4:00pm with professor Snape.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore **_

Seven sighed. Looks like she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with Dean today.

She looked up in time to see Dean sit down with Seamus a little farther down the table from her.

Seven hated letting people down.

"Hey Dean," Seven said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey Seven. What time do you want to leave?" Dean asked her. Did she mention she _really _hated letting people down?

"Dean…" Seven started. She sighed when Dean looked at her questionably. "I can't go to Hogsmeade today."

"What? Why?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

Seven sighed for the third time in as many minutes.

"You know that detention I got a few days ago?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well… Here, just read this." Seven said as she passed Dean the letter.

"Oh," Dean said after he finished reading the letter.

"I promise I'll go with you next visit." Seven stated quickly.

"You don't have to, Seven." Dean said.

"But I want to make it up to you. If not Hogsmeade, then a picnic or something. I gotta go, or I'll be late, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Seven said giving Dean a small peck on the cheek before running out of the Great Hall.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Seamus asked, not paying the least bit of attention to Dean and Seven's conversation.

"Seven can't come to Hogsmeade today. She has detention with Snape all day for skipping class." Dean told him.

"All day?" Seamus asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"What do you think he'll make her do?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. Probably make her clean the potions classroom with a toothpick or something." Dean told Seamus as Ron walked over to them and sat down in the seat Seven had occupied a few minutes earlier.

"What're you guys talking about?" He asked them.

"Seven's detention today with Snape," Seamus told him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ron stated. "So, she's not going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Nope, broke ikkle Deanie's heart, she did." Seamus chuckled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She did not! I'm just a little disappointed s'all." Dean defended.

"What are you talking about now?" Ron butted in.

"Yesterday I asked Seven to go with me to Hogsmeade. She said yes, and then got a letter this morning saying she had detention all day today. Said she'd make it up to me though, she said, and I quote, if not Hogsmeade, then a picnic or something." Dean told him.

"Really?" Seamus asked.

"You were there, Seamus." Dean said, exasperated.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Seamus stated.

Dean rolled his eyes.

_**-Seven's POV-**_

'_I hope I don't have to do anything too bad._' Seven thought to her self as she came to the Potions classroom door and knocking softly.

"Enter." Snape's voice called threw the door.

"Hello, professor." Seven greeted as she walked into the room.

"Miss Potter," Snape sneered. "You will be cleaning the classroom. The cleaning supplies are in the corner." He pointed to the far corner to the left.

"Yes, sir." Was the only thing Seven said as she walked over to the corner.

To her relief, there was no toothbrush or anything of the sort, just a mop, a bucket of water, soap, rubber gloves and rags.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Seven had finished and the classroom was the cleanest it's been in over ten years. Not that Snape will tell her that, mind.

Seven didn't say anything the whole time, unless you count "Yes, sir" when Snape pointed out she had missed a spot.

"That is all Miss Potter, you may go now."

"Thank you, sir. Bye." Seven said before leaving the spotless classroom.

Even though she didn't have lunch, Seven wasn't hungry. So she decided to head up to Gryffindor tower and relax.

There was still an hour left of the Hogsmeade visit, so there weren't many people in the common room when Seven entered. There were mostly first and second years, but there were also a couple sixth and seventh years.

"Hey Seven," A voice called as Seven sat down. She turned to see it was Angelina Johnson.

"Hey Angie," Seven replied.

"Why weren't you at Hogsmeade?" Angelina asked as she sat down next to Seven.

"I had detention with Snape. I had to clean the Potions classroom top to bottom." Seven told her, giving a tired sigh. "Did you see Dean while you were there?" She asked.

"Yeah, in the Three Broomsticks. Why?"

"I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with him today, but Dumbledore sent a letter this morning telling me I had detention all day. I don't know how I'll make it up to him." Seven stated.

"Why'd you have detention?" Angelina asked her.

Seven smiled.

"I skived off Potions and hung out with Cedric Diggory."

"Really?" Seven nodded. "What did you talk about?" Angelina asked with enthusiasm.

"The Tournament, mostly, and… Ronald." Seven answered slowly.

"Why Ron?"

"It's not important." Seven told her.

"Does it have anything to do with why Cedric punched Ron the other day?"

"How'd you know about that?" Seven asked her.

"News travels fast 'round here. Now, does it?" Angelina answered.

"Yeah," Seven said after a few seconds.

"So, what was said that made Cedric go after Ron?"

Seven sighed.

"The day before… You know how Ron has jealousy problems?" Angelina nodded. "Well… He…"

"He what?" Angelina asked.

Seven took a deep breath before saying,

"He shoved me into the corner of that table over there." She pointed to a study table that was waist high and in an out of the way corner.

"WHAT!" Angelina shouted.

"Cedric gave me something for the bruise, it's almost gone now." Seven said, ignoring what Angelina said.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna owl his mother." Angelina said as she stood up and started for the portrait hole.

"Angelina, wait!" Seven called her.

Angelina turned and looked at Seven.

"You can't do that." Seven said.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, then she'll send him a Howler, then the whole school will know. Please Angelina; I've got it under control." Seven pleaded.

Angelina sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She said. "I won't send his mum a letter. But can I still make his life miserable?"

"So long as you don't get caught, I don't see why not. But no attacking him." Seven told her.

"Okay, you'd better have this under control like you say you do, or I'll take care of it myself." Angelina told her as the common room started filling up with Hogsmeade visitors.

"Thanks Angie." Seven said. "C'mon, let's get some dinner." And with that she and Angelina walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

**----**

**A/N Ten pages! Holy crap! Don't expect all the chapters to be this long, I just started typing and couldn't stop. I really don't like the name of this fic, so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know in a review.**

**1) Cedric punched one of Snape's least favorite students; of course he wouldn't punish him too bad. **

**Now for review answers.**

**Anna Leese (AKA my first flame): The Girl!Harry type of fic really isn't very unique. And Seven...I couldn't think of another name, plus I like it. You'll never guess what her middle name is! Well, maybe you can, but it'd be damn hard! It's unrealistic because it's alternate universe. About Ron hitting Seven, she isn't his best friend, but he thinks that their close. Plus, I REALLY hate him, he's just under Hermione on my **

**list. I wasn't planning on having them magically fall in love, just be **

**friends for most of the story. This is my first romance fic, I mostly write angst. I'm glad you like my writing style! You don't sound like a prat. Bad reviews for a story help the writer get better. And I love them!**

**Julietdaugther: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha: Thanks! I hope this was soon enough!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue**

**A/N Cool beans. Okay, on to business. I am opening a poll, well, two polls, here they are.**

**Who should Seven go to the Yule Ball with? Selections are in the last chapter in the conversation between Fred, Dean and Seamus. If you want to vote for someone else, put them in your review. REMEMBER, Dean is an option as well. And so are girls.**

**Should Cedric die? I'm getting iffy on this subject. One minute I'm like, "The plot won't work if he lives" and the next I find myself thinking of ways for Cedric to live, 'cause I really don't want to kill him, but I will for the sake of the fic. I have no clue! Vote please!**

**JK Rowling said that two people will die in the seventh book and one of them might be Harry.**

**Some of you may have noticed the change in rating. This is because of a chapter that people who were offended by Janet Jackson's boob wouldn't like to read. Don't worry, I will tell you when to close your eyes. **

**WARNING! FemSlashy! Don't like don't read. **

**On with the story! **

**-----**

The next day, Seven realized the day of the first task was in three days, and she was a nervous wreak.

The fourth year Gryffindors had Double Potions with the Slytherins that day right after breakfast, so that's where Seven was headed right now.

Five minutes after everyone was seated, Snape stalked into the room and began the lesson.

"Today you are going to brew the potion on the board. After you have finished, you should be able to identify potion you have brewed, then you will test it. Ingredients are in the cupboard… Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work!" Everyone scrambled to gather ingredients for their potions before going back to their cauldrons.

An hour and a half later, Seven had just added the last ingredient (a pinch and a half of crushed salamander scales) to the blueish green potion that had the consistency of fresh orange juice, and stirred clockwise two and a quarter times before giving a full stir anticlockwise, dragging the long wooden spoon in a straight line to the bottom right of the cauldron, another straight line to the opposite side, then the middle of the top and then straight down to the bottom. After she did, the potion turned lavender, had the thickness of olive oil and gave off a scent of kiwis.

That could only mean one thing.

One _very_ bad thing.

"Does any one know what this potion is?" Snape asked when he saw everyone was done brewing.

Only Hermione, Malfoy, Seven and Blaise Zabini raised their hands.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Snape pointed to her.

The others looked disappointed that they weren't called upon, but the boy's quickly got over it. Hermione, however, crossed her arms and huffed.

Seven took a deep breath.

"It is the Finite potion as it's more commonly known, but it is also known as the Glamour Canceller. It causes the drinker to be permanently removed of any and all glamour charms, spells and potions, even ones that have been applied for years. The glamour's can be applied again after seventy two hours." Seven was glad that she didn't sound like she swallowed a text book, like Hermione does, when she answers teacher's questions.

That happiness was short lived however, when Snape spoke again.

"Very good Miss Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Now I will turn everyone's hair blue (he waved his wand and all the students' hair turned a shocking blue), now I want you to drink the potion you made. If you made it correctly, your hair will change back to its original colour."

'_Oh no! My Glamour's! Okay, calm down Potter, just pull down your shirt, be happy you're wearing pants and chug it._' Seven told herself before filling a phial and swallowing it in one go.

She began to feel really weird. She could feel her body changing, her waist narrowing, her chest growing two sizes bigger making her bra feel really tight, she started to see bruises on her arms surfacing. Seven quickly let her waist length hair (which was back to its jet black colour) out of the ponytail it was in to cover her upper arms and face that she knew was showing bruises also, before crossing her arms across her middle, trying to hide them more.

The only person who noticed was Dean, whom was sitting next to her.

"What's up, Seven?" He asked as she bowed her head a little, making her long hair cover her face even more.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She answered, not looking at him.

"Seven, look at me." Dean told her in a gentle voice she couldn't help but obey.

"Oh my God!" Dean said in a laud whisper that drew the attention of the people at the next table over.

"It's nothing; I just fell down the stairs at the Dursley's. I'm a slow healer." Seven told him, but she knew he wouldn't believe her, not with the wide hand print wrapped around her neck.

"Who did this to you?" Dean asked, giving Seven a since of Daja Vu.

"Mr. Thomas, Miss Potter, I do hope I am not boring you in such a way that you have to relay on each other for entertainment." Sarcasm laced every one of Snape's words. "Pay attention!"

Seven looked up at him.

"Miss Potter, hospital wing. Thomas, escort her." Snape said in a calm voice.

"Yes, sir," They said together before hurrying out of the classroom, avoiding the gazes of their classmates.

They walked in silence the whole way to the hospital wing. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey wasn't there.

"Sit down and I'll get Pomfrey." Dean said to Seven, who nodded and sat down on the bed farthest from the door, watching as Dean walked over to Pomfrey's office.

He returned a moment later with Pomfrey hurrying ahead of him.

"Oh dear, we'll get you fixed up in a jiffy, don't you worry." Pomfrey told Seven, who smiled in return.

After fifteen minutes and three spells, Seven's bruises were gone.

"There we are." Pomfrey said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Seven said, looking directly at Dean. Taking the hint, Pomfrey told Dean,

"Mr. Thomas, could you please wait outside?" Anyone could hear the order in the question.

"Yeah, sure." With that said, Dean walked out of the infirmary and into the corridor, the door closing behind him.

"What else is there?" Pomfrey asked Seven, fearing the answer.

Seven didn't answer, just took off her robe, slipped out of her Marry-Jane's and stripped out of her shirt and pants.

Seven turned her head away as Pomfrey examined the bruises and scars on her body, from the hand shaped bruises on her thighs and waist to the scar on her back.

She heard a gasp when Pomfrey saw the scar between Seven's shoulder blades. The one she's had since she was seven years old. The one that said '_FREAK_'.

"Miss Potter, who did this?" Pomfrey questioned, running her fingers over the letters carved into the girl's back.

She heard a sniffle.

"Miss Potter?"

Seven turned to Pomfrey, red faced and puffy eyed.

"My relatives don't like me much." Was all Seven said.

"Well, I'll be able to get rid of all of the bruising and scars. But you do know that I'm going to have to tell the Headmaster about this." Pomfrey said as she started working on removing the scar on Seven's back.

"Yes, I do." Seven said.

Half an hour later Seven was all healed up and was just pulling on her shoes when someone came into the room.

Well, two someone's.

"Hey Cedric, Ronald" Seven said as she got to her feet.

"Hey Seven, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked.

"I just stepped wrong and sprained my ankle. All better now though, see?" Seven said as she walked around in a circle.

"But, Snape sent you here after you drank your potion." Ron pointed out.

"I had a little allergic reaction to it and sprained my ankle on the way here, right Dean?" Seven said.

"Yep, that's what happened." Dean told them as he walked over to Seven.

"I went back to the dungeons and got our stuff, seven." Dean handed over Seven's messenger bag that said 'The funniest this about this bag is that by the time you realize it doesn't say anything it's to late for you to stop reading it. Stupid'; which she then hung off her shoulder.

"Thanks Dean. I'll see you guys later." Seven said to Cedric a Ron before walking away from the hospital wing and toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Seven, how'd you really get hurt?" Dean asked quietly as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dean." Seven protested.

"Fine, but you will tell me sometime, right?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, maybe. Just drop it Dean." Seven told him turning back to her lunch.

"Fine" Dean said again.

Just then Seamus sat down next to Dean across from Seven.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as he grabbed some chips.

"Oh nothing, just _someone_ not telling me stuff I should know." Dean told him.

"God damn it, Dean! You don't need to know!" Seven said loudly, not yelled, before standing up, grabbing her bag and walking over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down next to Cho Chang.

"Choooo," Seven moaned, resting her head on Cho's shoulder.

"What sweets?" Cho asked her.

"Dean won't leave me alone. Go kick his arse for me." Seven told her.

"Okay," Cho said as she grabbed her History of Magic book out of her bag. "Be back in a minute."

She walked over to the Gryffindor table where Dean was sitting, stopping behind him.

Everyone in the hall looked around as there were three laud smacks and then a thud as Cho hit Dean with the book on both sides of his head, then the top, then finishing by pushing his face into his food.

"Thanks hun." Seven told Cho as she sat down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime sweets," Cho replied. "Want some grapes?"

"Yeah," Seven said, taking the bowl of grapes Cho was handing her.

"So when's your break?" Seven asked after a few minutes.

"Right after lunch," Cho answered. "What about you?"

"The same," Seven told her.

"Cool, we haven't _hung out_ together in a long time." Cho said with a smile.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Seven asked with a smile of her own.

"Well, it's pretty warm today." Cho started. "How about we go swimming?"

"You just wanna see me in a bikini." Seven accused, taking a bite of her chicken.

Cho faltered. "No, I, um, I just haven't swam for a long time."

"Uh huh, sure." Seven said smirking at Cho.

"It has nothing to do with you being in a bikini." Cho denied. "Hey, are your boobs bigger?"

"Well, that was blunt. But yes, they are. I had a little mishap in Potions this morning. I should have them back to normal in a few days." Seven told her.

"You should keep them. They fit you better." Cho said popping a grape into her mouth.

"You think so?" Seven asked as she looked down examining her larger chest.

"Yeah,"

"In that case, I'll keep them." Seven said before taking one last bite of her chicken and standing up. "Okay, I'm done. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Cho said. "See you then."

_**---**_

**A/N It's short, I know, but I'm leaving tomorrow for "the Wyoming State Shoot", in Wyoming, one state away, and I'm gonna be there until Monday. I'll try to update again on Tuesday, and maybe it will ten pages! Who knows? I'm gonna be working on it while I'm gone, 'cause I won't have anything to do **

**Review answers.**

**They Will Not Be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Metamorphmagusgirl: Thank you! This is the only Girl!Harry/Cedric fic's I've seen. I'm glad you like it. Hope the update was soon enough!**

**AngelJenn01: Thanks! I love reading them too, that's why I wrote one. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, sorry it's late, but I didn't get to work on this chapter while I was gone, I don't have this fic saved on the laptop, so I sent what I had of it to myself but I didn't have internet connection. For more reasons check out chapter two of my fic Knowing. But I did get sunburned, and now I have a farmers tan on my left arm where my sunburn was. And I read the first three chapters in OotP.**

**On with the story! **

_**---**_

After a quick stop in the loo, Seven was digging in her trunk for her bikini top, having already found the bottoms.

"Finally!" She said as she pulled out an aqua coloured string bikini top.

She quickly changed in to her swimming costume. After pulling on a pair of short shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top, Seven grabbed a large beach towel, slipped on a pair of black flip flops and ran out of Gryffindor tower.

When she entered the Entrance Hall she saw Cho already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Cho asked when she saw her.

"I couldn't find my top. Sue me." Seven replied.

"Well, let's go." Cho said, throwing her arm around Seven's shoulders and leading her out onto the grounds.

When they reached the lake, the girls lay their towels out on the ground close to the shore.

"Last one in's a rotten egg." Seven called over her shoulder at Cho, who was tangled in her tee shirt.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Cho complained when she came back above water after diving in.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." Was the reply she received.

Cho scoffed, turning her nose in the air, before splashing Seven in face.

"You did _not_ just do that." Seven said as she wiped the water off her face.

"Oh, I think I did." Cho said tauntingly before splashing Seven again.

"Now, you're gonna get it!" Seven yelled, thrusting her hands forward, pushing as much water as she could toward Cho, thus starting a water war between the two.

This continued until the bell rang, signaling the end of their break.

They ran out of the water, dried off and pulled on their clothes.

"We really need to do that more often." Seven said as they walked back to the castle.

"Yeah," Cho agreed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Preparing for the first task on Sunday**(1)**." Seven told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it."

"Lucky you." Seven muttered.

"You're going to do great, I know it." Cho said while wrapping an arm around Seven's waist.

"That makes one of us." Seven said just laud enough for Cho to hear.

"Look," Cho said, grabbing Seven's arm to stop her from walking up the steps to the second floor. "If you believe you can do it, you will. I've the utmost faith in you; you'll make it out of this Tournament just fine."

"Promise?" Seven asked, looking Cho in the eye.

Cho smiled and gave Seven a chaste kiss on the lips before replying.

"Promise."

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Seven was sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring at a piece of parchment disdainfully, before switching it with another, easier, assignment.

_**Explain three uses of making a flock of pigeons appear out of nowhere.**_

Okay, that wasn't what Professor Flitwik had said, but that was the jest of it.

'_Well, it would be a good distraction against you appoint when dueling'_ Seven thought before writing it down.

Twenty minutes later, Seven had added **_They could make a lovely addition to a wedding ceremony if you called them doves_** and **_It would give your cat some entertainment_**.

Seven had just turned back to her two foot long essay on how some Potion ingredient would react to another when added at the same time to a simmering cauldron.

'_How can you put 'It will go boom' in a two foot essay?'_ Seven thought, as she groaned.

"Hey Seven," She heard someone say as they sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Hello Parvati," Seven said as she wrote '**_It will go 'boom''_** once more on a piece of parchment.

"I saw you today, at the bottom of the grand staircase with Cho Chang." Parvati stated.

"And…?" Seven said, writing the sentence down again.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were a…a…" Parvati stuttered.

"A what?" Seven said, finally looking up from her essay that was sure to cause her to flunk out of Potions.

Parvati lowered her voice. "A lesbian."

Seven beckoned her roommate closer, looking around them and lowering her voice also.

"Because I'm not."

"But I saw-" Parvati started but Seven cut her off.

"I'm Bisexual. Now, do you think Snape will pass this?" Seven asked, showing her two foot long essay covered in **_'It will go 'boom''_**.

"How can you say it like that, like it doesn't matter?" Parvati asked. "And no, I don't think he will."

"Because it isn't a big deal." Seven replied.

"I guess you're right," Parvati sighed. "Look, you better get to bed soon, it's getting late."

"Okay, I will." Seven said as she managed to fit **_'therefore, it will explode'_** to the end of her essay.

"Goodnight," Parvati yawned before heading up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Night," Seven called after her.

She packed up her work, deciding to hand in her Potions essay, maybe, if she was lucky, she would never have to take Potions again.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I got really busy. Now, I have good news and bad news, the bad news is I'm going camping this weekend so I wont be able to update. The good news is I'm getting my braces off on Thursday!**

**(1)I am aware that the first task is on a Tuesday in the book, but it being on a Sunday works better with the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would answer them, but I don't have time right now. I will next chapter though.**

**Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, hopefully the quickness of this update will make up for it. This chapter is more Seven/Cedric bonding (cause we haven't had it for a while), how fun!**

**Enjoy!**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Lunch time the next day found Seven in an abandoned classroom on the eighth floor, practicing any and all spells that she thought might come in handy the next day.

"Damn it," Seven swore when her summoning charm failed about half way to her, making the book she was using fall with a thud on the dusty floor.

"You know," A voice said from the doorway, causing Seven turn toward it. "Cursing isn't very becoming for a lady."

"That's what people keep telling me." Seven said before turning back to her book and trying the charm out again.

"Accio Book!" The book moved six inches toward Seven, gave a little wobble and fell to the floor again.

"Bloody hell!" Seven exclaimed. "Why won't it freaking work!"

"Would you like some help?" The voice chuckled, a little closer this time.

"Is that allowed?" Seven asked as she gave a little smirk.

"They never said it wasn't."

"In that case…enlighten me, Professor Diggory, on why this certain spell seems to hate me." Seven said while giving a mock salute.

Cedric chuckled a little.

"Okay then, try it again and I'll try to find what you're doing wrong." He told her.

"Alright," Seven said before trying the spell again. "Accio Book!"

The book scooted about two inches before coming to a stop.

Cedric furrowed his brow. Everything Seven was doing seemed to be right, the book should be in her hands by now. Then a thought accrued to him.

"How about summoning this," He said as he placed his necktie on the desk farthest from Seven.

"Accio Cedric's tie!" It shot right off the desk and Seven ducked before it hit her in the face.

"Okay then," Cedric said slowly. "I… Don't think it's the spell."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent replay that came out of Seven.

"You're doing the spell perfectly, so it must be the book." Cedric told her as he walked over to the book with Seven following.

"Oh, well, that makes total sense." Seven said sarcastically, looking down at the book that Cedric had just picked up.

"What I _mean_ is I think there's a charm on this book to keep it from being summoned." Cedric explained, turning the book over.

"If that's true, then how come I was able to get it as far as I did?" Seven asked.

"No clue." Cedric answered then sighed. "Where did you get it?"

"In the corner over there." Seven answered as she pointed to the dustiest corner of the room.

Cedric tried to open the book but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try," Seven said, grabbing the book before what she said penetrated Cedric's thoughts.

When she tried to open it, it did just that.

"It's blank," She said as she flipped through the pages until she got to the last page. "Wait, there's something here."

"**_This book belongs to Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."_** Seven read aloud before gasping.

"What?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Seven denied, tracing the word **_Prongs_** with her finger tips.

"C'mon Seven, what's going on?"

Seven sighed before starting to talk. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, were best friends when they went to school here. Moony was the voice of reason, Padfoot was the prankster along with Prongs, and Wormtail was the follower."

"What about them?" A very confused Cedric asked.

"They were known as the Marauders. Two are alive, one as good as dead, and one betrayed by one of his fellow Marauders."

"Seven, if you don't mind me asking, what's the point of this story?" Seven glared at him to shut up.

"It will make sense when I finish, so shut up and listen."

Cedric nodded.

"Okay, now you know one of them and have at least heard of the other three. Moony is Remus Lupin." Seeing that Cedric was about to say something, Seven glared at him for, hopefully, the last time. "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot is Sirius Black. Prongs was," Seven drew in a shaky breath. "James Potter."

"Your dad." Cedric said quietly. Seven nodded.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Seven stated. Cedric gawked at her.

"What!"

"Pater Pettigrew is the one who betrayed my parents. They changed Secret Keepers at the last minute, because Sirius was the most obvious choice, him being the Best Man at their wedding and all that jazz, so they switched to Peter. No one knew, except them. Then, on Halloween, Peter told Voldemort where we were. The next day, Sirius cornered Peter in an ally full of Muggles, where Peter shouted 'James and Lily, Sirius! How could you' before blowing up the street, cutting off his own finger, transforming into his rat Animagus and running into the sewer while Sirius went to Azkaban."

"So, Pettigrew's alive?" Cedric didn't want to believe it, but what Seven said made a lot of sense.

"Yeah,"

There was an awkward silence before Cedric spoke up.

"How about we get some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Seven told him.

"C'mon Seven, I haven't seen you eat since lunch yesterday." Cedric tried to persuade her.

"Just because you haven't seen me eat, doesn't mean I haven't. It's fairly easy to get into the kitchens, you know." Seven said while giving him a halfhearted glare.

"Come and keep me company then." Cedric said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Seven sighed. "Fine,"

They walked through the halls in silence, each in their own thoughts.

'_I wonder why a book that belonged to the Marauders is blank.'_ Seven thought as she clutched said book to her chest. _'Maybe it's password activated, like the map.'_

Seven stopped walking and stared down at the book.

"What is it Seven?" Cedric asked when he noticed she wasn't walking beside him anymore.

She ignored him as she opened the book and said. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

"What?"

"Look, Cedric." Seven said as she turned her body so that she and Cedric could read the book.

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Book of Jokes.**_

The rest of the book was filled with different pranks that the Marauders pulled and some that they didn't.

"My dad wrote a book." Seven said to no on in particular.

"That's pretty cool." Cedric told her before seeing a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"My dad wrote a book," She repeated. "And I never knew. I don't really know anything about him, and even less about my mum."

Cedric pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure you know more about them than you think."

"I was told that my parents were drunks, that they had been drunk the night they were k-killed in the c-car crash that gave me my scar. I don't know what their m-middle names were, or even if they had o-one. I didn't know what they l-looked like before I saw them in the Mirror of Erised. I didn't know their names until I was nine, Cedric!" By now Seven was sobbing uncontrollably and Cedric was holding her tighter.

"It's okay Seven." Cedric shushed her. "Why don't you ask Professor Lupin about them?"

"He and S-Sirius don't really like talking about them. And even then, they knew my dad more than my mum. The only person that really knew her is my Aunt Petunia, and she pretends she never had a sister. She would never talk about the 'freak' of the family." This sent her into another round of tears.

The only thing Cedric could think of doing was tighten his hold on her even more with out squishing her.

"I-I think I need to sit down." Seven said quietly, sliding down the wall when Cedric let go of her.

When Cedric sat down next to her, Seven cried into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

Around ten minutes later Seven's crying was reduced to a sniffle and Cedric's shirt was sticking to his shoulder from her tears.

"You okay now?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah," Seven said as she met his gaze. "Thanks Cedric."

"Anytime," He replied before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm tired." Seven yawned, snuggling into Cedric's side while watching the painting across from them, of a man trying to teach Trolls in tutus to dance. She gave a small giggle when one Troll hit the little man with a club.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the Gryffindor common room?" Cedric asked.

Seven made a negative sound as she snuggled even closer to Cedric; he chuckled a little at her antics.

"Well, you can't sleep in a corridor." As if the castle had heard him (which Cedric thought was very possible) a door appeared next to them.

"Seven," He said.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, Seven, stand up." Cedric told her, causing Seven to give him a half groan half whine as she sat up enough for him to stand.

"Help me up." She ordered when Cedric stood, giving him her hand.

He took it and pulled her up to her full height of five foot four **(1)**. He didn't let go of her hand as he opened the door, revealing a large room that had dark purple walls, an oak hardwood floor with a black rug on top of it, and a King sized bed with black sheets and a dark purple comforter.

"Looks like I've found you a place to sleep, Seven." Cedric said as they walked into the room.

Seven gave him a small smile as she closed the door, which melded into the wall but if you looked closely you could see the handle.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said.

Cedric blushed. "Oh, right." And let her hand go, making his feel cold at the loss of body heat.

Seven walked over to the bed, slipped off her shoes and slid under the covers while Cedric looked around the room some more, not knowing what else to do.

"Cedric," He turned his attention over to Seven. "You should get some sleep too; you look dead on your feet."

"That's okay Seven, I'm fine." Cedric told her

Seven pouted. "C'mon, there's enough room for the both of us." She said, patting the bed next to her.

Cedric gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, you win."

"Of course I do." Seven smiled as Cedric took his shoes off and slid into the bed, making sure not to invade personal bubble space.

"Sleep tight, Cedric." Seven yawned as she lay her head down on her pillow.

"You too, Seven," Cedric said, Seven's even breathing lulling him to sleep.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**A/N Oh the romance. Oh the drama. Oh the…Okay I'm done now. You like? I felt it was time for some more Seven/Cedric action.**

**(1) I've always pictured Seven as a little on the short side, so 5' 4" it is!**

**I would like to thank TeTe da Dragon,** Lance Captain Jaramin Aldhern, Sweet-single, Ocelot12, cactus cat, LittleCareBear20, They Will Not Be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP, Lady-LunaPotter, Wolfen Queen, fifespice, and Lorelei of the Sea for reviewing the last two chapters. You guys ROCK!

** Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.**

**A/N The chapter you've all been waiting for, the first task! Okay, since only a couple of people voted on who Seven's date would be to the Ball, I've decided that the main pairing will happen sooner than I wanted at first. This chapter, to be exact. **

**Enjoy!**

**One other thing… I don't feel like doing an accent right now, just imagine Fleur having one.**

--------------------------------------------------

It was 03:07 according to Cedric's watch when Seven started stirring. She and Cedric seemed to have changed positions while they were sleeping. They were lying in the middle of the bed, Cedric's right arm wrapped around Seven's waist while Seven was resting her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle and her right leg draped across his.

She took in a slow, deep breath and let it out as she opened her right eye, lifting up her head and opening her other eye. She looked at Cedric's sleeping face and gave a little smile before lying her head back on his chest and pulling her body closer to his as his arm tightened its grip on her waist, falling asleep a minute later.

--------------------------------------------------

The room was filled with a loud beeping coming from Cedric's watch, which read 05:35.

Cedric groaned as he meshed the button on the side of his watch, turning the annoying noise off.

"Good morning sunshine." Seven said sleepily, tilting her head upward to look into Cedric's face.

"Good morning to you, Miss Potter." Cedric replied, a little more awake now as he sat up to lean on his elbows, bringing Seven along with him.

Seven sat up all the way and turned her body to face him while sitting cross legged.

"Thanks." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"For what?" Cedric asked, successfully getting Seven to look up at him again.

"For staying with me… And for yesterday." Seven replied with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Cedric smiled. "You know, it's okay to show emotions every once and a while."

"Yeah… I've just gotten so used to being punished for doing just that." Seven responded with a lone tear falling down her left cheek.

Cedric leaned over and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay," He said. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Seven smiled before hugging him and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Seven pulled away slightly and the next thing Cedric knew was the feeling of her lips on his.

--------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, twenty minutes before the first task was to begin.

McGonagall shook her head. "I don't know; we can't find them anywhere." She said while looking back at the castle doors, hoping the two Hogwarts Champions would walk out of them at any second. She sighed when they didn't.

Dumbledore sighed also. "I will ask Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour if they have seen them." He said before walking into the tent in which said two people were waiting somewhat impatiently.

"Have either of you seen Mr. Diggory or Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked them when he had their attention.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I haven't seen them since yesterday." Fleur told him as Krum shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed again.

Just then McGonagall rushed into the tent.

"They are on their way." She said as she straightened her robes, Seven Potter and Cedric Diggory running in a few minutes later looking rather disheveled.

"S-S-Sorry we're late." Seven gasped out while clutching a stitch in her side.

"Well, you are here now, and that's what matters." Dumbledore said, relieved.

As soon as Cedric and Seven had caught their breath, Ludo Bagman entered the tent with a bag in his hands.

"Well, now that we're all here – time to fill you in!" He said brightly. "I'm going to offer each of you this bag, from which you will each select a small model of what you're about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…you're task is to collect the golden egg! Youngest first,"

The bag shook and something pointy managed to poke its way out of the side of it. Seven looked up at Bagman before reaching into the bag. She felt something long and round and pulled it out of the bag.

Sitting in the palm of her hand was a small spiky Dragon. Seven gave a little scream and dropped the Dragon, which was knocked out from landing on its head, and pointed at it.

"It's a Dragon!" She cried. "A _fucking_ Dragon! I'm only fourteen! How in the _Hell_ am I supposed to get passed a Dragon!"

Bagman seemed to shrink at the temper of the black haired girl in front of him.

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall reprimanded, looking pointedly at her.

Seven bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she might regret later.

"Mr. Diggory…" Cedric pulled out a yellowish Dragon, with Fleur getting a green while Krum got a red-ish one.

"Now that you each have a model, you will come out as your name is called. Good luck!" And with that, Bagman walked out of the tent, leaving the Champions with Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I ought to be getting to the Judges box… Good luck, all of you." Dumbledore said before leaving threw the opening of the tent that Bagman went threw.

McGonagall nodded to them before also leaving.

"Are you okay, Seven?" Cedric asked as he walked over to her.

"I will be." Seven gave him a small smile.

"Cedric Diggory!" The voice of Ludo Bagman reverberated throughout the tent.

"Why the hell do I have to be first?" Cedric asked rhetorically. Seven smiled a comforting smile before giving Cedric a tight hug.

"You'll do just fine." She said into his chest.

"Cedric Diggory!" Bagman called again, sounding impatient.

"I better go." Cedric mumbled as he gave Seven a little squeeze before letting go of her and walking out of the tent.

Seven decided to do some stretches, just in case, while ignoring everything around her.

"Seven Potter!" She looked up and saw that she was alone in the tent.

"Psh, of course I'm last. Bet I have the most dangerous one too." Seven muttered to herself as she walked out into the arena.

--------------------------(1)--------------------------

When Seven entered the first aid tent she saw Cedric with thick orange past on his face and she ran over to him.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly as she grabbed Cedric's chin and moving his head around so she could examine his face.

"Seven." Cedric said, pulling her hand down and holding it in his own. "I'm fine. It's just a little burn, it'll be gone by tonight."

Seven gave a sigh of relief. "Good." She said. "I bloody hate this contest."

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N This has to be the shortest chapter I've written so far…I'm so sorry it took so long, I got a terrible case of writers block on ALL of my fics. I'm working on my others though, so if you're reading them, well, at least you know that I'm working on them.**

**Everything went the same as in the book. If you haven't read it yet… What's wrong with you?**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I would put the names of everyone, but you know who you are. The fact that it's fuckin two in the morning has nothing to do with it….Err… Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Err… Sorry about the longer-than-necessary wait… I suck like that. I just tend to lose track of time and before I know it, a month's passed. So again, I'm sorry!**

**Also, Jason is MINE! So you can't have him! Unless you ask nicely.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------

It was now early December and the ground had a few patches of snow on it from where it hadn't quite melted yet from the slight snow storm from the week before.

Seven was lying on the bed, with her head resting on Cedric's stomach while he ran his fingers through her long hair, in the room they had found just before the first task. She had overheard a seventh year say it was called the Room of Requirement, you walk passed it three times and it will become equipped with the seekers needs. But for some reason it always stayed the same for them.

Seven let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"I can't wait until this whole Tournament is over and done with." She muttered, turning her head to look at Cedric.

"You and me both." He agreed before giving her a small smile.

Just then, the door was slammed open and two figures stumbled into the room, firmly attached at the lips.

Seven and Cedric sat up on the bed before Cedric cleared his throat, gaining their intruders attention.

"Cho?" Seven asked, disbelievingly as she stood from the bed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It looks to be the same that you're doing with him." Cho said, glaring at Cedric. "How could you?!"

"Hey! You're the one that's cheating on me with… Who the fuck are you anyway?!" Seven shouted at the previously ignored Ravenclaw boy.

"Um… Jason Peirce-"

"You're cheating on me with Jason Peirce!" Seven exclaimed while pointing a finger in his direction.

"Well, you're cheating on me with Cedric Diggory!" Cho countered as she indicated Cedric.

"Bitch!" Seven yelled.

"Slut!" Cho shouted back.

By this time Jason had walked over to the bed and sat down next to Cedric.

"Did you know they were together?" Cedric asked while watching the verbal fight between the couple.

"No. Cho never mentioned anything about it." Jason said. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" Cedric asked, seeming to be too caught up in the fight to remember what they were talking about.

"Did you know that Cho and Seven were a couple?" Jason repeated.

"No" Cedric replied, still watching Seven and Cho.

"YEAH?! Well, you gained eight pounds since we started dating!" Cho recoiled a bit at that before shouting:

"We're over!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that Cho stormed out of the room.

"That bitch!" And Seven too left the room in a huff, leaving behind two very confused sixth year boys.

"Did we just breakup the hottest couple in Hogwarts?" Jason asked with a furrowed brow.

Cedric snorted. "Yeah, I think we did."

* * *

Seven was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory, blaring the WWN on the only station that played Muggle music, the mantra of _She's a bitch_ playing over and over in her head.

"Seven?" Someone shouted through the curtains that were pulled closed around her.

Seven didn't answer.

"Come on, Seven, I know you're there." The person persisted.

Seven groaned before sticking her head out of the curtains.

"What?" She snapped, turning off the radio at her bedside.

"You kind of ran up here in a huff, I was wondering what was wrong." The girl said.

"Since when do you care?" Seven asked.

"I care about my friends." She stated.

"We're not friends, Hermione." Seven stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… it was.

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bed next to Seven. "I know… And I want to fix that."

Seven looked at her suspiciously.

"Look," Hermione started. "I know we've never really gotten along… And I know why… But, I really want to be your friend… to be there for each other, I'm not saying we're going to be the best of friends, but… I'd really love to try."

Seven sighed. "I just hope you know that this doesn't mean I'm going to be spilling all of my deep, dark secrets to you anytime soon."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

It was an odd sight, really. For it is not very often that you see the "Girl Who Lived" acting civil with the "Bookworm of Hogwarts". Yet here they were, walking toward the Transfiguration classroom and talking in low tones, as to not be overheard.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked Seven about half way to their destination. Seven shook her head.

"No, Cedric invited me to his house. Hello Ginny." She greeted the redheaded girl as they passed each other.

"Hey Seven! We'll talk at dinner, kay?" Ginny asked while walking backwards at a fast pace.

"Okay." Seven smiled, watching Ginny turn back around and fast walk to her class.

"So, you're friends with Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah, we're really close, despite Ronald. She invited me to see the Quidditch World Cup over the summer but I couldn't… make it." Seven sped up, causing Hermione to run to catch up with her.

"Why-" Hermione was interrupted by running into the door to the classroom that had just been opened by Seven, who couldn't figure out how Hermione could have missed her opening it.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Hermione brought a hand to her red forehead.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Let's go in."

* * *

"I have something to say to you all." McGonagall said a few minutes before the bell would ring to signal the end of class. "The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above- although you may invite a younger student if you wish-"

Seven listened with one ear as she was still trying to make the wing on her Guinea Pig go away, having gotten everything else right half way through the lesson.

"Dress robes will be worn," McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then-"

The professor stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to-er- let our hair down." She said, in a disapproving voice.

Seven rolled her eyes at Lavender's giggling, as she finally got that pestering wing off of her cute Guinea Pig and scratching said rodent under its chin, causing it to squeak happily. Really, that sound was going to be stuck in her head for the rest of the week, the giggling, that is.

"But that does NOT mean," McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags. McGonagall was some how able to call above the noise, "Potter, a word, if you please."

Seven, figuring this had something to do with her slowness with today's lesson, went up to her professor's desk. McGonagall waited until the last of the students left the room before speaking. "Potter, the champions and their partners open the ball-"

"Open it how, exactly?" She interrupted.

"A dance." The professor answered curtly.

Seven looked gob smacked before thinking that Cedric would have to stay also, and smiled.

"Oh, okay." Seven said as she turned around and start to walk out of the room. "Thanks, professor!"

'_Great, History of Magic next, hopefully I'll be able to get some sleep before Potions._' Seven thought to herself, not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oomf." A voice entered her ears as she felt herself collide into another body and falling to the floor, landing on her bum.

"Sorry." She said while getting to her feet and brushing off her robes.

"That's alright, Seven, you okay?" She looked up and saw Cedric.

"Oh, hey Cedric. I'm fine." Seven replied, swinging her bag strap over her head.

"Good." He said as he draped his arm around her shoulders and guiding her in the direction of the History classroom. "Hey did you hear?"

Seven looked at him weirdly. "About the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah." Cedric suddenly appeared nervous. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" She asked, coming to a stop and looking up at Cedric.

"Um… Will you… Will you go with me?" Cedric's cheeks went a little pink as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and looked away from her.

"Course I will." Seven smiled as he turned his head back to her, knowing he must have gotten whiplash as he did so.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm already going with someone." Seven told Neville after he had shyly asked her to go to the ball with him.

"Oh." Neville's cheeks went a red that would put the Weasley's hair to shame and stood up from the table.

"Hey Neville?" She called after him; he turned around to look at her. "You could try asking Ginny, I don't think any one has yet."

"Y-yeah, I think I will. Thanks Seven." Neville said before walking out of the Great Hall.

"So," Hermione started as she nudged Seven in the arm. "Who're you going with?"

Seven furrowed her brow. "I never told you?" Hermione shook her head in the negative. "Oh. I'm going with Cedric."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh come on!" Seven exclaimed. "It's not that big of a shock. He _is _my boyfriend, after all… I think…"

"You _think_?" Ginny asked disbelievingly as she sat down across from her and Hermione.

"We haven't talked about it." Seven defended before popping a pea into her mouth.

Ginny sighed. "Anyway, are you going with anyone, Hermione?"

"They only announced the ball today, Ginny; I have plenty of time to find someone to take."

Seven rolled her eyes as Ginny said "I'll take that as a no".

"How about you, Ginny?" Hermione asked while placing her napkin on top of her plate.

"Now that you mention it… I'm going with Neville. He just asked me and I thought, well, I won't be able to go otherwise." Ginny said with a smile.

"Plus you fancy him." Seven stated with a gloating expression.

"I-I…" Ginny sighed at the expressions her friends were sporting. "Okay, I kinda do…"

Seven gave a loud squeal, causing the halls closest occupants to turn and stare at her.

"'Scuse you." She said hotly and everyone turned back to their dinners. "That's great Gin! I'm-"

"Enough about that," Ginny interrupted, eagerness written all over her face. "Tell us more about you _relationship_ with Cedric Diggory."

Seven gave a small sigh. "I don't even know what our relationship _is_. I mean, we've kissed a couple of times, but that's all."

"You've _kissed_ him?!" Ginny asked in a stage whisper, kicking Hermione's foot under the table to gain her attention, which had wondered off to Merlin knows where.

Seven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have said so." Ginny stuck her tongue out at her.

"So? How'd he ask you?" Hermione asked, leaning in closer to hear better.

"It was so sweet." Seven smiled at the memory. "He was walking me to History of Magic, and he asked me. Stumbled over his words, though. But it was cute!" Ginny and Hermione laughed at the thought of Cedric Diggory stuttering. "Now that's mean." Seven told them, throwing a pea at each of their heads.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked, leaning forward in her eagerness. Seven bit her bottom lip before giving a small nod and smiling a little.

Before either girls could respond, the object of their discussion sat down on the other side of Seven and rested his head on his folded arms on top of the table.

"Long day?" Seven asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cedric merely grumbled at her, to which, Seven swatted his arm.

"Hey!" Cedric pouted. "What was that for?" Seven shook her head at him.

"I prefer answers, darling, which _mmmbrrga _definitely doesn'tqualifyfor." She told him.

Cedric rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yes." He said. "It's been a long day. So, what were you three talking about?"

"The Yule Ball." Hermione said. "I was thinking of straightening my hair for it… what do you think, Cedric?"

Ginny took her queue from Hermione. "I was thinking of wearing a push-up. You know, make these" She grabbed her breasts and pushed them up a little. "look a tad bit bigger. Think it's a good idea, Ced?"

"Oh… um…" He looked about uneasily for a moment before turning back to the expectant girls. "I- I think I see one of my… yeah, see you!" Cedric stood from his seat and all but ran over to his housemates.

"You guys are mean!" Seven scolded her friends after watching an extremely red Cedric sit down next to one of his friends.

The other girls just smiled at her.

* * *

Seven was lying on her bed on her stomach with her father's book lying open in front of her and her curtains drawn closed around her.

It was close to midnight and all of her roommates were asleep, judging by the soft snores and mumbled words that were coming from them.

Seven had cast a Lumos spell and leaned her wand against the pages in order to read.

It was mostly ways to execute pranks (_Going to the kitchens helps tremendously with pranks. House Elves are more than willing to help as long as no one gets hurt… physically_. The book had said) and how not to.

She skipped ahead a few pages and saw a folded piece of parchment stuck between two pages. Seven pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Dear Heir,_

_As you have come by this book, it would seem that you are (one of) the Heir(s) to the Marauders! Now, before you start jumping up and down and hollering with excitement, you must know that it is not an easy assignment. Of course, if you're like Padfoot and/or Prongs, you'll most likely have no problem. (Smiley face)_

_Alrighty, you are more than likely to know of our being the first group of Marauders, meaning you know some (if not most) of our secrets. Though, if Lily, Lacey, or Lynn had anything to say about it, you probably don't know a single thing. Such a shame. If that is the case (and even if it's not), **read this book in its entirety**!_

_Now! Your mission, if you choose to accept it (and you better) is to use the prank on page 93 of this book before school year's end. We were going to do it at the Leaving Feast of our last year, but we were caught by the Lovely Ladies (as we had taken to call them). Do us proud!_

_Your Godly leaders, _

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

'_Who are Lacey and Lynn?_' Seven thought to herself after reading the small letter. She scanned the note again and saw a post script.

_P.S. Turn to page 69._

"Um… Yeah." Seven mumbled quietly as she folded the parchment and turned ahead to the suggested page.

In between pages 69 and 70 was a wizarding photo of a group of teenagers; four males and three females waving at the camera. Seven only recognized her parents, Godfather, and Remus Lupin. The other boy had to be Peter then. '_He's changed since he was young._' She thought.

The other two girls in the photo (one standing in front of Sirius and one in front of Remus) were complete strangers to the fourteen year old. '_Old girlfriends, I'm guessing. Wonder what happened to them…_'

Seven watched as the captured form of the young Sirius swung the girl who was blocking her view of her Godfather over his broad shoulder and spun around, the others in the picture giving them a wide berth. Had there been sound, Seven would know that the unknown girl was squealing in happiness.

Seven turned the photo over and saw the names of the people in it in precise handwriting.

_Right to left: James, Lily, Sirius, Lacey, Remus, Lynn. 1978_

Suddenly, she heard one of her roommates groan and their covers shift as they sat up from their bed. She whispered _Nox_ to make the light of her wand go away before said roommate saw it and waited for the sound of the door to the adjoining lavatory to close before closing her book, saying the words to cause it to go blank, and placing the photo under her pillow.

Seven was asleep before the girl came out of the bathroom.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

**A/N There you have it! Seeing as how it's my birthday tomorrow (the 2nd, I'll be 15), I decided to give myself the gift of reviews. (smiley face) Again, I'm so sorry about the almost 6 month wait. I'll try to not let it happen again. Keyword being: TRY. Okay, hope you like and please review! And also feel free to tell me how much I suck and/or blow for making you wait so long.**

**And just so you know, I've gotten the inspiration for Seven's 5th year (the third story in this series) and some of her 6th (fourth story) while I was writing this chapter. And I'm sorry to say (kinda… not really) that I'll be killing off a character. I'm not telling you who yet, though. I just feel they need to die.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about making you wait again… I had decided to take a break from writing for a while but then I really missed it. Check out my new story "London Calling" for more excuses (and I'm totally in love with that fic. Even I can't wait to see what happens :)). **

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS CHAPTER! As you know, this fic is a giant flashback, this chapter, however, is in real time to show how Seven is doing now. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm giving you a hint of a new pairing. See if you can guess!**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

Seven smiled at the picture of her parents and their friends before turning the page in her photo album. The next page showed pictures of herself and Cedric at the Yule Ball, dancing to the music and sometimes waving to the camera. Under that picture was one of them kissing underneath randomly placed mistletoe, which Seven still thought Ginny and Hermione had something to do with.

"GIRL!" Seven sighed when she heard her Uncle calling for her. It was only her second day back from Hogwarts and already she was in trouble for something.

She placed the album under the lose floorboard under her bed. She was just putting the board back into place when someone knocked on her door. The only person who knocked before coming into her room was her cousin, Dudley. Seven smiled, springing up from the floor and ran to the door to open it.

Standing there was her best friend of two years. She flung her arms around Dudley, now able to reach all the way around him and grab her own wrists.

"I missed you!" Seven exclaimed into Dudley's shirt, before looking up at his not-so-boyish face, him having a good foot of height on her.

"I missed you too, Sev." He said back, giving her a tight squeeze. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was staying at a friends house and I completely forgot you were coming back this weekend." He told as he let go of her and steered her back into the bedroom.

"That's okay." Seven assured him with a smile. "Oh! I want to show you something!" She then got her photo album back out and sat on the bed with it in her lap.

"Well?" She said when Dudley just looked at her. "Sit!" She patted the spot on the bed next to her and he sat. "Good boy."

Seven opened the album to the page she had been on and pointed to the one of her and Cedric dancing.

"That's me and Cedric at the Yule Ball on Christmas." She told Dudley, who smiled softly before turning his attention to the picture under the couple dancing and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, yeah…" Seven's cheeks heated up before turning the page and pointing to the next photo.

"These are my friends." She said, indicating the person as she named them. "That's Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Blaise, Susan, Terry, Parvati, and Padma."

"Ginny's pretty good looking." Dudley muttered as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"Don't even think about it." Seven warned. "She has six older brothers who are _very_ overprotective, not to mention her father, though, he's not that bad… to me at least."

"Six?" Dudley exclaimed when Photo-Ginny blew a kiss at him. Seven just nodded before moving on to the next picture.

"This is my Quidditch team." She said, pointing to the persons as she had the other photo. "This is Oliver, he graduated already, my third year was his last. He was the Keeper. And that's Katie, Alicia, and Angelina; they're the Chasers. That's Fred and George, the Beaters. They're two of Ginny's brothers, so they have bats… And, well, that's me." She finished, turning the page again.

"This is Cedric." She said while looking at the full page photo of the boy who was smiling at her with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"You sure know how to pick them." Dudley said right before the bedroom door banged open.

"GIRL!" Vernon Dursley shouted, his face turning purple. Be it from anger or coming up the stairs… the world may never know.

"Yes, Uncle?" Seven asked sweetly, carefully closing the picture book and handing it to her cousin.

"I've been calling you for the past hour!" He fumed. "What in the blazes have you been doing?"

The large man grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Clean!" Was all Vernon said to her before turning away to watch the television in the den. Seven rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the sink full of dishes and was suddenly thankful the Dursley's had a dishwasher. As she started putting the clean dishes away, Seven let her mind drift back to the night of the Yule Ball…

_Seven and Cedric had agreed to meet at the bottom of the Grand Staircase at eight o' clock that evening for the ball._

_Now, however, Seven, along with her roommates, was getting ready for the big night. She just finished putting half of her pin straight hair up in a messy bun with her long, uneven, fringe falling into her eyes._

"_Hey, Hermone?" Seven called the girl from across the room. "Could you zip me up?"_

"_Sure I can." Hermione walked over and was about to close the zipper when she saw the tag. "You're a size two?__**(1)**__"_

"_Yeah. Zip me up, will you?" Seven said uncaringly._

_After Hermione did, Seven turned around. "How do I look?"_

_Her dress was teal and was fitted around her torso and had a poof skirt that reached the floor. The sequins that were scattered across the upper portion of the dress glinted in the torch light of the room as Seven spun around for Hermione to judge her appearance._

"_Wow…"_

"_Good 'wow' or bad 'wow'?" Seven asked nervously while tugging at her silver bangles on her left wrist._

"_Definitely good. "Hermione told her with a smile. "You look amazing, Seven."_

_Seven smiled back. "You don't think it's too low cut?" She asked as she looked into the mirror of the vanity and smoothed down the dress._

"_No, it's perfect." Hermione said, reaching around her friend to grab the perfume. "Cedric is going to love it."_

_Lavender walked out of the bathroom then, looking very pretty in her pink satin dress with her long blonde hair cascading down her back in bouncy curls._

"_So girls," She said happily. "Are either of you planning anything with your dates for after the ball?"_

_Seven blushed and applied more lip gloss to avoid answering while Hermione sputtered a hearty "no!"._

_Lavender laughed. "Wow Hermione!" She exclaimed, goggling at her roommate's dress. Hermione was wearing a pale purple, Greek draped dress with a plunging neckline that looked great on her. "Where did you find that?"_

"_Oh," Hermine said, looking down at her dress. "A Muggle shop in London. It has fantastic dresses."_

_Just then, Parvati came into the room. "Are you guys ready yet? The Ball starts in fifteen minutes."_

_Cedric was at the bottom of the staircase looking even more handsome in his dark blue dress robes. He turned around when his friend, who he was standing with, nodded his head in Seven's direction. Cedric's jaw dropped a little when he saw Seven walk down the stairs._

_She smiled to herself, happy that she could make Cedric look at her like that._

"_You look gorgeous." He told her when she reached him. Seven smiled brightly up at him. Before she could reply, however, Professor McGonagall called for all the Champions to gather in front of the Great Hall doors as the rest of the students went on in._

_Cedric held his arm out to Seven so that she could rest her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked over to stand next to Hermione and Viktor Krum. Hermione turned to them and gave her a wink before the doors opened and the Champions and their partners walked through a cleared path between the students._

_Seven waved at Ginny when she saw her standing with Neville in the middle of the crowd. Ginny grinned and tried to wave back, only to smack a fifth year Ravenclaw girl in the breast. '_Only Ginny…_' Seven giggled to herself as she and Cedric reached the Judges/Champions table at the head of the room._

"_What's so funny?" Cedric questioned when they sat in their designated seats a couple down from Dumbledore._

"_Nothing." Seven told him whilst looking through the dinner menu. "Tonight's going to be a fun night."_

_Cedric smiled at her and grabbed her hand on top of the table. "Yeah, it is." He gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he, too, went over his menu._

"_How do we get our food?" Seven whispered when it became clear there were no waiters anywhere in the hall. As if to answer her question, Dumbledore said very clearly to his plate "lamb chops" and a moment later, they appeared on his golden plate, steaming and delicious looking. "Show off…" She muttered so that only Cedric heard her. He snickered and had to hide his smirk behind his menu._

_After reading through every item on the menu before her, and finding nothing she cared for, Seven decided to see what exactly she could order._

"_Peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and vanilla soy milk." Cedric looked at her strangely before Seven's food appeared before her then his expression turned to an approving one before he set his menu down next to his plate and ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with a Coke. _

_During their meal, they listened to Dumbledore talk about a room that sounded strangely like the Room of Requirement and talked amongst themselves about whatever came to mind._

_Finally, Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" He said cheerfully. "I hope your meal was to your liking. It is now time for the dancing to begin! Do enjoy the rest of your evening!" The students stood from their seats and the chairs and tables disappeared as a stage appeared at the end of the hall and the Weird Sisters stepped on to it and started a slow waltz for the Champions to open the dance to._

"_Ready?" Cedric asked Seven quietly._

"_Yeah." She replied as she took his outstretched hand. He led her to the dance floor and twirled her to face him when they reached a good spot and began their dance._

_It was now an hour into the dancing and Seven and Cedric decided to take a break for a while._

"_I'll go get us something to drink." Cedric offered before kissing Seven's cheek and leaving for the drink table across the room from the stage._

"_Hey, Seven!" Ginny called as she ran up to her friend._

"_Hi, Gin!" Seven smiled at her. "Are you having fun?" _

"_Oh yeah!" Ginny answered, a little out of breath. "This is the best dance ever! Who would've thought Neville was such a great dancer?"_

_Seven laughed with the younger girl._

"_Hey, Seven…" She turned around to see Cho standing behind her, looking a little sheepish._

"_Hi…" Ginny looked between the two girls before saying: "Well, this is awkward… bye!" and leaving to find Neville._

"_I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I never meant for things with Jason to go so far…"_

"_I'm sure…"_

_They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Cedric came up behind his date._

"_Here's your drink, Sev." He said as he handed her the golden champagne glass full of some alcoholic beverage._

"_Thanks, hun."_

"_I'll see you around, Seven…" Cho told her and left to go back to the dance floor._

"_What was that about?" Cedric asked as Seven took a sip of the drink._

"_She just wanted to apologize. C'mon," She said, grabbing hold of his hand. "Let's go somewhere."_

_He chuckled. "And where are we gonna go?" He questioned as he laced his fingers between Seven's and followed her out of the Great Hall._

_She turned her head to smile at him and said: "It's a surprise."_

Seven smiled as she put the dishes to washing.

**A/N A surprise? What ever could it be? tehe**

**So im totally just posting what I wrote like 2 years ago haha its short but I like it ^_^ and it gives you guys something while I write more.**

**_Love,_**

**_Jessica_**

**_1- Apparently a size 2 in England is a zero in America._**

**_P.S. Incase you're interested in what the girls dresses look like. Take out the spaces._**

**_Seven-http: /www. cbslimited. com/alyce- designs-prom-dress-6014. htm_**

**_Hermione- http: /www. cbslimited. com/me-prom-dress- SR1193. htm_**

**_Lavender- http: /www .cbslimited. com/joli-prom-dress-8107 .htm_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N-Fair12, I wish I could have replied to you! College has really been killing me and it's hard for me to sit down and write. The only time I really have is when I'm supposed to be asleep haha. But, I totally know what you mean! I hate when I get hooked on a story and I realize how long it's been since it's been updated. I'm gonna try to do a lot better from now on! Also, expect longer, darker chapters!**_

_**I probably have a really different writing style now, just because I'm not 14 anymore (as I was when I started), I'm actually going on 20 haha plus I was feeling like the story was taking too long to get going, really. I just wanted to give y'all a fair warning!**_

Seven could tell that Cedric wasn't too surprised when they ended up in "their" room. She locked the door behind them, causing it to disappear into the wall, before walking over to the antique record player on the coffee table and turning on the music.

A slow paced instrumental began playing and she glided back to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"May I have this dance?" she whispered into his ear. He smiled down at her, took her hand and rested his other hand on her waist.

"Of course, Love."

He pulled her close as they started to sway with the music. Seven lay her head against his chest, taking in the smell of his cologne while she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him press a kiss on the top of her head.

She sighed contently. She had never felt like this before. Like someone actually cared for her, not her name. Like she actually deserved attention. Good attention. She felt safe in Cedric's arms, she could stay this way forever if he let her, and deep down, she believed he would.

Seven knew Sirius cared about her, loved her even, but Cedric was different. Cedric wasn't her Godfather; he cared for her in a sensual, romantic way. Or at least, she hoped he did.

She felt so _normal_ with him, causing her to not think about the Dark Lord whom tries to kill her at every turn. She forgets about her home life, about what happens over holidays… All that matters is Cedric. Her dreams are of him, of being happy with no worries. Letting the adults take care of the impending war, instead of Seven being thrust into it, being expected to know exactly how to keep an evil mastermind at bay. No, with Cedric, she doesn't worry.

Was it love? She doesn't know what love is like; however, she does know hatred. These feelings were completely different from what she's experienced in the past with the Dursley's, Snape, Voldemort…

Maybe it was love.

The music changed to a faster song and Seven pulled away from her boyfriend to look up at him. He smiled down at her, pushing some stray hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. Probably trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You look beautiful, Sev." He complemented quietly, chuckling a bit as he saw her face redden.

She grinned up at him and stood on her tiptoes, despite her high-heeled sandals, and kissed him softly, but passionately. Cedric kept his hand gently resting on her cheek, softly stroking her smooth skin with his thumb while he used his other arm to pull them close again.

When Seven felt the kiss getting a bit intense, she pulled away, taking in Cedric's small look of disappointment.

"Just so you know," She said, turning to kick off her shoes and watched his confused look out the corner of her eye. "I'm not planning on having sex tonight."

Cedric looked at bit shocked by her bluntness, but grinned at her all the same.

"That's fine, Love." He kicked off his own shoes and walking over to the comfortable couch situated in front of the coffee table where two large mugs of butter beer appeared.

Seven followed and sat on his lap, handing him one of the mugs while she sipped the other. He rested an arm around her hips and kissed her nose.

"I'm perfectly happy with this," He slouched against the back of the couch. "Being around you doing anything is perfect."

Seven sensed the sincerity in his voice and smiled to her self, leaning against the armrest behind her to make herself more comfortable.

"You're too good to me." She said, sipping on her slightly alcoholic drink happily.

"You deserve only the best!" He proclaimed with a giant smile. Only half of Seven believed him.

Suddenly, Seven realized how much she was drinking and quickly set her half empty mug on the table. Cedric gave her a curious look.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing her eyes widening a bit.

"Too much butter beer." She replied without thinking of it. "I already had those drinks at the Ball, plus dinner. It's just too much!"

"Too much of what?" Cedric straightened up a bit as he looked at her for the answer.

"Calories." Seven seemed to just realize what she was saying and closed her eyes tightly, sighing at what she did. This was going to be a hard conversation.

"Since when do you need to worry about calories? You're thin as a rail!" He said jokingly, but stopping suddenly as if he realized something. "Seven…"

Seven stood from Cedric's lap, biting her silver, perfectly polished nails with her back to him. She never meant for him to know. For anyone to know! She felt so ashamed of herself right now, knowing this would hurt Cedric.

"Seven," He set his mug down and stood behind her, turning her to face him. "You don't… _starve yourself_, do you?"

Her face probably showed her anxiety about him finding out.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to figure out what to say, but all he could come up with was- "why?"

She froze. She had never told anyone about her childhood. She was always vague whenever someone asked, but she knew she would have to give details. She drew a deep breath, causing Cedric to relax his hold on her, and she collapsed onto the couch, looking up at him with watery eyes. He sat down next to her, never looking away.

"I don't want to be fat." She said slowly. Funny how she could summarize it all into those six little words.

Cedric let out a small sigh. "Seven, You're beautiful no matter what weight you are." She gave him a smile for his efforts.

"Thanks…" She paused, wondering if she should continue. "It's not _really_ about that though…"

Cedric grabbed her hands, looking at her worriedly.

She took another deep breath.

"He told me he likes girls with meat on their bones… That his boney wife didn't do it for him." She shuddered. "He started trying to fatten me up, make me attractive." She looked into Cedric's eyes, turning almost hysterical with tears running down her face.

"I don't _want_ him to be attracted to me! He's not supposed to be like that! I can't let myself gain weight! I don't want him to touch me _ever_ _again_!" She pulled away from Cedric and curled up into a ball, her dress skirt wrinkling in her fists as she buried her face into the couch back and finally let her emotions out.

Cedric sat there stunned, wondering who the hell had touched Seven and why he was still a threat. He scooted close to Seven and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest, rather than the emotionless couch.

She cried, cried like she never had before. She knew she shouldn't have been holding all this in, but it couldn't be helped. People would look at her differently. How could she save the entire Wizarding World if she can't even protect herself?

"Who was it?" She looked up at the question. Could she really tell him? She could see how he was looking at her, like she was the most important thing in the world to him. Like he'd murder anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. Could she really tell him and trust him to not do something stupid?

"You have to promise me something first." She sniffled, waiting for his reply. He nodded. "You won't do anything about it. You won't go trying to find him and cause trouble."

He looked reluctant, but agreed. She looked down at her hands, which were about to tear a hole in her dress and said "my uncle…"

It was Cedric's turn to stiffen. "You're staying with me every holiday from now on." He told her, leaving no room for argument. Not that she was going to.

They stayed cuddled on the couch until they started dozing off, then Cedric carried her to the bed and tucked her in before climbing in the other side, meeting her in the middle, not letting her go.

"_Kill the spare!" A jet of green light was shooting towards Cedric._

"Cedric!" Seven softly cried as she awoke in her bed in Surrey. She took a deep breath before relaxing back into her lumpy mattress and barely-there pillow. _Damn nightmares…_

She glanced at her clock, and seeing that it was almost six in the morning, decided to get up for the day.

She changed into a pair of sweat pants and sports bra, pulled on her trainers, and headed out for her morning run around the neighborhood.

After a quick shower when she returned, she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the Dursley's.

The smell of bacon seemed to have woken Dudley first, as he was the only one sitting at the table at the moment.

"Good morning, Dudley." Seven greeted with a small smile as she put a plate filled with bacon, toast, and fruit and a mug of coffee in front of her cousin.

"Morning," He yawned as he scooped some artificial sweetener into his drink.

Her Aunt and Uncle sat down not a minute later, demanding their breakfast.

"Took you long enough." Her Uncle sniped at her when she placed his favorite artery-clogging fry-up before him on the table.

Petunia just ignored her niece in favor of eating her meal of porridge with bacon and fruit.

Seven cleaned her mess while her family ate, expecting her regular list of chores as soon as they finished.

She wasn't disappointed.

Vernon belched as he wiped his chin. "We're going out." He stated matter-of-factly and he handed her the chore list for the day. Seven silently mused on when her Aunt and Uncle sit down and write it, considering it was basically a six-inch essay.

"Yes sir." She replied. She knew the routine. Get everything on the list done by the time the family returned, or else.

The Dursley's headed out the door, leaving their dishes on the table for Seven to clean up. Dudley gave her a small wave when his parents weren't looking and she smiled in kind.

She heard the front door slam and lock while she read her list.

"Yay, weeding. My favorite…" She turned on the dishwasher and headed out the back door to the garden shed.

**A/N Sorry I suck at updating. Hopefully now that I'm on summer vacation til September, I'll have a lot of chapters for y'all! Also, I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as I had promised.**

**It's hard to get into medical school, man.**


End file.
